


I'm almost me again, she's almost you

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [20]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Parties, Sara gets really drunk, based on a tumblr prompt, but Leonie is always there to look after her, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “You won’t be alone, you have me,” Leonie says and Sara smiles sadly at her.“I love you,” Sara says so sincerely that it makes Leonie’s heart hurt.“I love you too,” Leonie says and she means it with everything in her.“No, you don’t get it, I love you like I love love you,” Sara says and Leonie stops breathing.





	I'm almost me again, she's almost you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! so this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on tumblr (@darkdodielove) 
> 
> “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

Leonie regretted letting herself get dragged to the party by Sara, she didn’t want to sit there the whole night and watch the girl she was in love with makeout with her boyfriend who treated her like shit but once Sara pulled out the puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t keep up her arguments on why she didn’t want to go and why they should both stay at Leonie’s place and watch a movie. 

“I promise I won’t leave you to hang out with Matteo and I promise I won’t drink that much, I pinky swear,” Sara had said while offering up her pinky finger, Leonie knew she was going to get left behind and would end up holding Sara’s hair back as the girl drunk vomited up the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl while crying about how her boyfriend is a piece of shit. But of course, she smiled at Sara and links her pinky around Sara’s. 

And that's exactly what happens. Leonie sits down next to Hanna and glares at Matteo who shrugs off a very drunk Sara who is clinging to, or at least trying to, his arm. Leonie rolls her eyes and tunes back into the conversation the group around her is having, she chimes in a few times with a joke or just a general comment. 

Something shattering pulls her attention and seemingly the attention of everyone around her to the middle of the room, she sighs as she spots Sara on the floor. Leonie excuses herself from the group and weaves through the crowd gathering around Sara, she helps the girl up and takes her to the bathroom knowing that Sara is about to be sick. 

Leonie helps Sara into the bathroom and locks the door so no one can get in, she kneels next to Sara who has collapsed next to the toilet and is emptying all of the alcohol, that was in her stomach, into the bowl, Leonie pulls her hair into a ponytail with one hand and rubs her back with the other. The muffled music changes and its something slow and melancholic, Leonie huffs at how the song matches to how she's feeling. 

“Dogs don’t wear clothes,” Sara says with a laugh as she points at an air freshener of a dogs head on a human body wearing a shirt, tie and pants. Leonie smiles at Saras attempt to lighten the mood but it doesn’t reach her eyes, she cringes as Sara turns back to the toilet and dry heaves. 

“I’m sorry,” Sara says though gasps as she tries to regain her breath, she reaches a hand up and flushes the toilet, Leonie lets go of her hair as Sara turns around to face her and sits down with her back against the side of the toilet, Leonie gets off her knees and walks over to the bath, she sits down in the bath with her legs thrown over the side. 

“It's okay,” she says and tries her best to smile at the other girl. 

“No, it’s not okay,” Sara says with a sigh and Leonie nods her head. 

“Sweetie, it's okay,” Leonie says with a small smile even though the last thing she wants to do right now is smile and pretend everything is okay.

“It’s not okay, I made you a promise and I broke it,” she says crawls closer to Leonie and lifts herself into the bath, Leonie moves her legs closer to her chest and rests her chin on her knees. 

“I don’t understand why you’re still with him, he treats you like shit,” Leonie says, she bites her tongue to stop herself from saying more. 

“I don’t know either,” Sara says quietly with a sad smile, the glint of tears in her eyes. 

“You should break up with him,” Leonie says, the unspoken “and be with me” feels heavy in her throat, it threatens to rise but she pushes it back down. 

“I don’t wanna be alone,” Sara whispers, a tear escapes and she swiftly wipes it away. 

“You won’t be alone, you have me,” Leonie says and Sara smiles sadly at her. 

“I love you,” Sara says so sincerely that it makes Leonie’s heart hurt. 

“I love you too,” Leonie says and she means it with everything in her.

“No, you don’t get it, I love you like I love  _ love  _ you,” Sara says and Leonie stops breathing. 

“You don’t mean that. You’re drunk,” Leonie says in disbelief, she shakes her and blinks fast as tears start to surface. 

“Okay well, I’ll still love love you when I‘m sober, I have for a while,” Sara says, slurring her words a bit. 

“I love love you too,” Leonie says and they smile at each other knowing that they’ll have to leave that tiny bathroom at some point but for now they are just basking in the newfound truth for a while longer. 


End file.
